paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynamite
|unlock = N/A (always available) |type = Explosive Material |damage = 160 |capacity = 3 |attack_rate = 1.5 |attack_delay = 0.1 |unequip_delay = 1.3 |splash = 5 |int_name = dynamite }} Dynamite is the third throwable weapon added to PAYDAY 2. It is part of The Butcher's Western Pack DLC. Overview Dynamite can be thrown by pressing "3" (by default) and has a fuse time of approximately 3 seconds. It can be bounced through doorways and around corners if thrown carefully, and it is powerful enough to kill weaker enemies instantly. Stronger opponents (such as Heavy Response Units and Maximum Force Responders) will usually be knocked down and often lose their helmets; this is purely aesthetic and no extra headshot damage is granted. Dynamite causes damage to most destructible objects in the game, and can be used to complete the damage objectives of Mallcrasher. However, they will also destroy boards placed over windows and computers in the lab of Big Oil, potentially destroying a valuable clue. DLC owners spawn with three bundles of dynamite when it is equipped as their throwable. Mechanics The damage dealt by dynamite decreases as distance from the explosion increases. At a distance of 0 meters from the explosion, enemies will take 1600 damage. At a distance just short of 5 meters from the explosion, the damage dealt is down to approximately half this value. Beyond 5 meters, no damage is dealt at all. The formula determines the precise damage dealt by dynamite, where distance is the distance between an enemy and the explosion. If the enemy is a Heavy Swat or a Shield, the damage taken will be multiplied by 0.8 or 0.9, respectively. Bulldozers and Captain Winters are both vulnerable to explosions, and their damage taken will be mutliplied by 1.1 and 6.0, respectively. Strategy Dynamite cannot be detonated prematurely if struck by gunfire. This makes it a safer alternative to Frag Grenades as they can be thrown during an intense firefight without risking premature detonation by stray bullets. Dynamite also does damage through walls, so beware of throwing them near teammates, even if separated by a wall. Bulldozers will always be stunned by dynamite explosions and stagger backwards if they are within the 5 meter blast radius. Take advantage of this to repel incoming attackers when low on ammo. In addition, the explosion can remove his faceplate or visor, potentially exposing his face to regular damage. Achievements Trivia * The Nobel Prize achievement is a reference to Alfred Nobel who invented Dynamite in 1866 to be used in the mining industry. Additionally, its name is also a nod to the set of annual international awards for outstanding contributions to humanity named in honor of Nobel himself. ** The description text for the Dynamite on the FBI Files site also references this, however Nobel's surname is misspelled as "Noble". * Despite the normal frag grenade exploding upon being hit with gunfire, and the dynamite not, the exact opposite would happen in reality. Dynamite uses small amounts of nitroglycerin, which is highly sensitive (even though powdered to reduce volatility) and can (relatively) easily detonate; freshly-made dynamite sticks, though, are much harder to trigger with mechanical shock due to the chemicals-diatomaceous earth stabilizer mixture still being relatively strong at that point. * Similar to the Molotov Cocktail, using the Dynamite doesn't have the player light it, but instead takes an already-lit one out. This would be very dangerous in real life, as storing already lit ones within their pockets will make the suits catch on fire as well as a high risk of premature detonation. Gallery file:Dynamite.jpg|The Dynamite in-game inventory ss 195c48fb6dea7e69197044a2fff46bdeb06b7ae1.600x338-1024.jpg|Dynamite being thrown in-game Overkill dynamite.png|Dynamite as shown by Overkill. ru:Динамит Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Throwable weapons